


Watching- Bill Weasley/Reader

by Obsessivelysearching



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Bill is awkward, Bill makes my heart flutter I blame domhnall gleeson, Fluff, Other, bill is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivelysearching/pseuds/Obsessivelysearching
Summary: After years of being Charlie's best friend, you spend the summer at the Burrow, but notice some people watching you.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You
Kudos: 51





	Watching- Bill Weasley/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one sitting, and is arguably pretty bad. Enjoy.

You and Charlie were best friends. You had been for years. And here you were, 7th years at Hogwarts. Well, almost. It was the summer and you were to stay at the Burrow. So, you arrived, bright and early, with your luggage. Molly greeted you at the door with a hug.

“Hello, dear! It’s so good to see you.” She pulled you inside. “You’ll be sleeping in Ginny’s room. She’s sweet, but a little shy, so give her some time to warm up to you.” She paused. “Oh, and one more thing. Bill is back for the summer, so I’m sure it’ll be nice for you two to catch up.”

You followed her up the stairs and towards Ginny’s room, where you put down my luggage and greeted the little girl.

“Hi, I’m Y/N. I’ll be staying with you over the summer. I’m Charlie’s best friend. I hope we can be friends too.” She looked at me blankly for a moment.

“I like you. My name’s Ginny.” That’s all she said before she sat down on her bed to observe you.

Uncomfortable with her gaze, you left to find Charlie. And as soon as you entered the hallway, there he came, to give you a hug.

“Hey! How are you?” You spent some time catching up as you went to the living room.

“Can I play you a song?” Charlie asked. You nodded and he started playing the song. It was a rock song. You quickly started dancing with him, singing the lyrics very loudly. As you jumped around the room you didn’t care who saw you, it was just you and Charlie after all. After the song finished you slumped down on the couch, tired. As you looked over to the door, there stood Bill, watching you intently.

“Don’t stop on my behalf. I was enjoying the show.” You rolled your eyes. This was classic Bill, charming, funny, cool. He stole your heart, but you knew there was no chance that he liked you. Frustrated and tired you pushed past him, out of the room, and yelled back to Charlie.

“I need to unpack. I’ll be down in a bit.” He yelled back a quick “okay.”

As you unpacked, you sensed some eyes on you, but attributed them to Ginny. That is, until Ginny said, “Bill, staring is rude.” You quickly turned around to see a red-faced Bill in the doorway. He turned and left. He was always strange, but this was new.

At dinner that night, you noticed him staring again. Your heart started to flutter. Could it be that he actually liked you? You guessed not. If he had, why hadn’t he said something for years?

The next few weeks passed by the same. You and Charlie would hang out, having fun, when you would notice Bill staring. It was getting annoying. If he had something to say he should just say it. So, you decided to confront him.

Walking to his room, you gather up your courage and knock. He told you to come in, and you did. Noticing it’s you, Bill stands up from his bed.

“Y/N, hi! Why are you here?” He asked.

“Well I wanted to talk to you, is that okay?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“You’ve been… lurking. It’s confusing me. Is there something you want to say to me?”

“Nope, uh nope, sorry.” He said quickly.

“You know I’ll always be your friend no matter what?” He nodded. “Okay. I’ll be in the garden.”

You walked out of the room frustrated. He was clearly hiding something from you. He always seemed so cool and charming, and yet you had never seen him this nervous. What could it be? You pondered this as you walked into the garden to get some fresh air and privacy. As much as you liked the Burrow, there was hardly any alone time. As you walked in the garden, you noticed the sound of footsteps and turned around to find Bill running towards you. He slowed down as he got nearer and finally took your hand.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Well I could have told you that,” you teased.

“Y/N, I like you. A lot. You fascinate me. And please stop me if you don’t feel the same but I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” You looked up at him to find him slowly leaning in to kiss you, looking into your eyes for any sign of disapproval. Tired of him moving too slow, you grabbed the sides of his face and crashed your lips into his. He pulled you closer at the hip and bit down on your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You obliged, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. After a moment you pulled away, breathless.

“Could have just said something. Think about how much time we’ve wasted.”

“We could go make up some of that time if you want?” he said with a smirk. You gave him a quick kiss.

“I guess we could,” you replied and followed him back to the Burrow.


End file.
